Wyvern
The strong and agile Wyvern’s are competitive from birth. They never tire of challenging others. Courageous and stubborn, almost fearless in a fight they always wish to hold a high position. Only those who are also wild and bold of spirit should seek to own a Wyvern. Wyverns produce Dragons Scales as a secondary resource! Descriptions ﻿Hatchling Able to fly only a few hours after hatching, the small Wyvern loves to fly around on their fragile wings, and are very active when awake. With all this activity though, they soon tire themselves out and can be found resting asleep quite often. Already, the stubborn but brave character of the Wyvern can be seen in these hardy little youngsters. Child The Wyvern child’s wings are starting to become a bit stronger and less fragile looking. Small, sharp horns have started to grow on their backs. They love to play, tag being their favourite game. Any game activities they do participate in, they’ll always challenge the others to be the leader, and they’re stubborn if they don’t get their way! They can bit of a loner at times however; if not engaging in game activities they like to be on their own, preferring their own company. Teenager The Wyvern teenager has lost some of its stubbornness. The wings have grown, the first holes starting to appear as the skin has become slightly torn. However, this does not prevent them from flying, which is still their favourite activity. Adult The fearless Wyvern adult still loves to fly, but due to their wings being more torn they are unable to maintain flight for long, their wings tiring quickly. They often become grumpy, sulking at their inability to fly around as much. However, being grounded more often does give them the chance to interact more with the other species, and they start to learn to get on better with them. The horns on the Wyvern continue growing. Ancient The ancient Wyvern’s wings have become too torn for flight. The proud and wise Wyvern is sad and even angry at this sometimes, but accepts life without flight. The horns have become quite long, and horn growth has reached its maximum. They are more willing to accept the company of others around them these days. Pixels wyvern egg.gif|Wyvern Egg air wyvern hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Air Wyvern-1-Water.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Water Wyvern-1-Fire.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Fire Hatchling - Earth.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Earth Wyvern Hatchling - Silver.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Silver Wyvern Hatchling - Gold.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Gold Wyvern-2-Air.gif|Wyvern Child - Air Wyvern-2-Water.gif|Wyvern Child - Water Wyvern-2-Fire.gif|Wyvern Child - Fire Wyvern-2-Earth.gif|Wyvern Child - Earth Wyvern-2-Silver.gif|Wyvern Child - Silver ChildGoldwayvern_zps29ba397f.gif|Wyvern Child - Gold Wyvern-3-Air.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Air Wyvern-3-Water.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Water Wyvern-3-Fire.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Fire Wyvern-3-Earth.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Earth Wyvern-3-Silver.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Silver Wyvern-3-Gold.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Gold Wyvern-4-Air.gif|Wyvern Adult - Air Wyvern-4-Water.gif|Wyvern Adult - Water Wyvern-4-Fire.gif|Wyvern Adult - Fire Wyvern-4-Earth.gif|Wyvern Adult - Earth Wyvern-4-Silver.gif|Wyvern Adult - Silver Wyvern-4-Gold.gif|Wyvern Adult - Gold Wyvern-5-Air.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Air Wyvern-5-Water.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Water Wyvern-5-Fire.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Fire Wyvern-5-Earth.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Earth Wyvern-5-Silver.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Silver Wyvern-5-Gold.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Gold Artwork Wyvern1Egg.gif|Wyvern Egg Wyvern Air 1 Hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Air Wyvern Earth 1 Hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Earth Wyvern Fire 1 Hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Fire Wyvern Water 1 Hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Water Wyvern Silver 1 Hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Silver Wyvern Gold 1 Hatchling.gif|Wyvern Hatchling - Gold Wyvern Air 2 Child.gif|Wyvern Child - Air Wyvern Earth 2 Child.gif|Wyvern Child - Earth Wyvern Fire 2 Child.gif|Wyvern Child - Fire Wyvern Water 2 Child.gif|Wyvern Child - Water Wyvern Silver 2 Child.gif|Wyvern Child - Silver Wyvern Gold 2 Child.gif|Wyvern Child - Gold Wyvern Air 3 Teen.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Air Wyvern Earth 3 Teen.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Earth Wyvern Fire 3 Teen.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Fire Wyvern Water 3 Teen.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Water Wyvern Silver 3 Teen.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Silver Wyvern Gold 3 Teen.gif|Wyvern Teenager - Gold Wyvern Air 4 Adult.gif|Wyvern Adult - Air Wyvern Earth 4 Adult.gif|Wyvern Adult - Earth Wyvern Fire 4 Adult.gif|Wyvern Adult - Fire Wyvern Water 4 Adult.gif|Wyvern Adult - Water Wyvern Silver 4 Adult.gif|Wyvern Adult - Silver Wyvern Gold 4 Adult.gif|Wyvern Adult - Gold Wyvern Air 5 Ancient.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Air Wyvern Earth 5 Ancient.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Earth Wyvern Fire 5 Ancient.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Fire Wyvern Water 5 Ancient.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Water Wyvern Silver 5 Ancient.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Silver Wyvern Gold 5 Ancient.gif|Wyvern Ancient - Gold Category:The Dragons